


Dancing

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [9]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In and out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the Angst. I haven’t written any in a while and it caught up... I was aiming for a happy ending when I started this oO
> 
> Soundtrack for this picture (and therefore the fic) is _This Ain't No Hymn (Run Riot Remix)_ by Saint Saviour.

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com/).

 

He almost misses him.

Loki is standing at the edge of the bridge, close enough to jump, close enough to fall, and Thor is seized with the irrational fear of seeing him go down, down, down, falling in the black water like one would fall in a black hole.

 

“Loki!” He calls, “Loki!”

 

He supposes more thant he sees that Loki’s shoulders straightened, hiding his pain like he usually doesn’t in front of Thor, and it hurts. Still, Thor comes as near as he dares before he stops, uncharacteristically shy and short of breath.

The air is chilly around them, but neither seems to be cold enough to shiver, Thor because he’s just run accross half the city and Loki because… because….

 

“I don’t want you to go,” Thor blurts out without thinking. “I don’t want to be alone at home and not have anyone to complain when I eat an entire pizza, or not having anyone to smile to at the breakfast table.”

“You’ll have Jane for that, Thor.”

 

It’s not exactly false. There  _could_  be Jane, at least some mornings and night. They  _are_  reconciled after all, and it wouldn’t take much before they were dating again except….

 

“Except I don’t really want Jane anymore,” Thor hears himself say, and for whatever reason it rings true, so he allows his mouth to continue working on its own: “Look, I’m not good with all this speaking about feelings thing so please let me finish before you say anything. I love you. It’s not new, I know, I mean I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you,” Thor continues, trying not to be distracted to the surprised expression on Loki’s face, the way his eyes widen with… with what exactly? He doesn’t really know but it looks important somehow. “we’ve always been together even if we’re about as similar as the sun and the moon, and I don’t want to lose that. You’re my best friend Loki, and I don’t want you to be gone for a full year, and to not have my Bro anymore.”

The important something in Loki’s eyes dies, and his face closes off briefly, before he hides his expression behind his bangs (when has his hair gotten so long?) and shakes his head.

 

“Don’t be stupid Thor. I have a phone, a laptop, and we both know how to use Skype, it’s not like we’ll be completely cut from each other.”

“But….”

“It’s the chance of my life,” Loki says, and his voice is hard this time, angry. “It’s my one occasion to be more than a background dancer for the rest of my life, and as much as I love you too, I won’t sacifice it because you’re affraid of what’ll happen when I’m not here to make you breakfast or watch your diet.”

“Loki, I just….”

“Don’t want me to go, yeah, I got that,” Loki bites, and Thor flinches. “Well guess what?  _I_  want to. Remember when I told my father I wanted to be a dancer and he threw me out?  _You_  were the one who told me to go after what I wanted and not let anyone get in my way… I would have hoped now that it’s finally within reach, you’d be Happy for me!”

 

Thor feels the sting of the words like a knife in his ribs, and he scrambles, searches for something to say that would make that better, would make Loki understand that he never intended to take him away from his dreams, that he doesn’t see Loki as only utilitary, but a car honks and Loki turns toward the sound.

 

“Hey Laufeysson, move your ass or we’re gonna be late!”

 

Loki turns back, takes the handle of a suitcase Thor didn’t seen before and sighs deeply.

 

“I have to go now. Plane takes off in an hour.”

“Loki….”

“Thank you for coming to talk before I left.”

“I should have been there!” Thor shouts when Loki is halfway between him and the fuzzy-haired man in the minivan. “For tonight’s recital. I should have been there.”

“Yes,” Loki says after a while. “Yes, you should have.”

 

And he turns his back on Thor, who watches him go with the sensation his heart just dropped somewhere around his feet.


End file.
